1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to five-card stud poker games and, more particularly, to: multiple player five-card stud table poker games in which each player plays against the dealer (not against the other players) and in which each player places an initial "bet" wager before being dealt (face-down) a partial poker hand or a five-card poker hand; and single player five-card draw poker games played on video gaming devices.
In multiple player stud poker table games the dealer also deals to himself or herself a number of dealer's cards with at least several of such cards dealt face-up. Each player thereupon compares his or her cards with the dealer's face-up cards providing the player with opportunity to decide whether or not to surrender the hand (and the player's original "bet" wager) or to place an "additional" wager on the hand as dealt or in anticipation of receiving the remainder of a five-card poker hand or exchanging one or more of the original cards of a five-card hand with replacement dealer dealt cards.
In some "player-versus-dealer" five-card stud poker table games the dealer may add face-up cards in sequence to his or her partial hand with player "additional" wagering upon each addition of a card to the dealer's hand. Further, where the dealer's hand (as originally dealt) comprises five cards, the dealer may turn one or more cards face-up in sequence with player "additional" wagering upon each dealer card turn-up. In either of the foregoing (or other) variations of "player-versus-dealer" five-card stud poker games, the individual player may surrender his or her hand (with any and all wagers) after any wagering round. In such games each player having a higher value hand with respect to the dealer's hand wins the amount of his or her wagers from the dealer.
Where the dealer merely deals cards in turn to each player, with the players competing against one-another and not the dealer, a uniform pre-deal "ante" wager is usually made by each player and a post-deal "additional" wager ensues. Each player thereafter may in turn request substitute cards, i.e. draw cards, for his or her hand discarding the cards for which substitute cards are dealt. Thus, this form of poker is termed "draw poker" and further "additional" wagering ensues for one or more player-raise rounds. The highest value player hand wins the amount of all "ante" wagers and "additional" wagers (the "pot") from all of the players.
The gaming methods described hereinbefore may also be played on electrical or electro-mechanical video gaming devices provided with suitable controls for receiving single player input of game choices.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Poker is one of the most exciting gambling games because it includes for each individual player a mix of skill, luck, and psychology. Throughout the world millions of players try their luck each year at the game of poker at card tables and on video poker machines in gaming rooms and casinos.
Five-card draw poker, as a table game, is typically played in two basic formats, i.e., between players or between individual players and a house dealer. Many players prefer a player-versus-player game because it involves the elements of inter-player skill and psychology, the latter element including a player's ability to bluff the strength of his or her hand versus the assumed strength of the hands of the other players. Many other players prefer to play a "stud" form of poker, at a standard gaming table, against a house dealer or against a paytable of hands because such game play tends to minimize the elements of skill and psychology with each player relying principally on luck.
Over the years a variety of stud poker table games have been proposed including: games using one standard deck of 52 cards; and games using card combinations of less than the 52 cards of a standard deck of cards. Recently the inventor of the present invention received the grant of U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,958, entitled "Method of Playing a Royal Card Stud Poker Game at a Casino Gaming Table", wherein the claimed stud poker game utilizes the 20 royal cards of a standard 52-card deck of cards. The present inventor has also received the grant of U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,353, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Playing Royal Card Stud Poker and Royal Card Draw Poker Games", wherein the claimed method and apparatus also utilizes the 20 royal cards of a standard 52-card deck of cards.
There remains a need in the gaming room and casino businesses for multiple player stud poker type games which can be played at a standard gaming table, and single player stud poker games which can be played on electronic video poker gaming devices, with such games providing an appropriate mix of the elements of player skill, psychology and luck along with a speed-up of game play time and the excitement of involving royal card hands.